


Haytham's Daughter.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Haytham, Gen, Good Parent Haytham, Haytham Lives, Murder, Nightmares, Protective Father, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, bitter old woman, shay being lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: haytham's beloved dies on a return journey from his homestead to Boston. he's distraught not only because she is dead but because his 6 year old daughter has gone missing after the murder. he dreads what has happened to her. but he need not worry his son while hunting rabbit had kept her safe and took her to haytham knowing she was his the strong kenway features showing on her features. she wishes to see more of Connor and tells them both. the Templar underlings are surprised as haytham raises her himself most rich Englishmen leave it to a nanny or a boarding school.





	Haytham's Daughter.

**[ ](https://www.tumblr.com/search/haytham+kenway#) **

**Haytham's Daughter.**

 

"come here darling" Haytham says as he beckons his young daughter towards him to introduce her to his sister.

The little girl leans against Haytham's right leg as he introduces her.

His little girl steps forward and shakes hands with her.

 Jenifer laughs.

"Oh she's definitely your child brother dearest, such a strong firm handshake".

He arches an eyebrow at her trying not to smile.

The little girl grins before saying "a good firm handshake establishes dominance apparently".

Haytham sighs.

"Sorry. She's been parroting her lessons off by heart lately...I have no idea why she is though".

He says sounding genuinely puzzled.

"All children do that brother they like to boast of what they've learnt.... surely you remember what that  was like hmm ?"

He shrugs.

"Vaguely..." 

 

His daughter grabs onto his hand when there's a knock on the front door.

The butler answers it.

An old woman is introduced... a Mrs.Fethering.

Haytham remembers her from his own youth.

He squeezes his daughters' hand telling her to go over to mr.Hickey and wait until he calls her.

She nods.

She runs over to Thomas who is located in the kitchen.

Old Mrs.Fethering ambles towards them with a fashionable wooden cane topped with a jade dragon aiding her walking.

Haytham sighs internally knowing the old bat is up to no good.

 

**In The Kitchen.**

"Alright there scrapp, what's up with ye then ?"

"Is your dad off ?"

She shakes her head.

The male cook turns from the pantry a fresh tea brick in hand .

"He told me to stay with you".

"The mean old lady is out front and he don't want her to talk to me".

"How do you know he doesn't want you talking to her ?"

"He told me to come see you that's his way of saying leave the grownups to talk".

"He looked at her funny too like shay looks at you when you cheat at cards".

Thomas tilts his head to the side.

"Who's this mean old lady then ?" he says ignoring Edina's accusation of him cheating at cards.

"Old Mrs feathers..." the young girl repeats unsurely.

The cook laughs.

"You mean old Mrs Fethering child..... and yes Thomas she is quite mean to children".

"I believe she was cruel to Mr. Kenway when he was a child from what I've heard from Ms Scott".

"knowing your dad he's not likely to forget it or her for that matter".

 "Why was she mean to him ?" the girl asks clearly puzzled.

The cook shrugs.

"Its just her way I suppose".

 "She likes to upset people pay no attention to her child...now sit down next to Thomas I'm making some tea would you like some ?"

The little girl shakes her head from side to side.

"Hmmm..no tea ?"

"How about some milk then ?"

She nods enthusiastically.

The cook chuckles as does Thomas.

The cook bustles around the kitchen making tea for himself and Thomas as Haytham's daughter sups her milk from a large cup she kicks her feet against her chair leg as Thomas and the cook converse about the latest goings on around London she's so distracted by their chattering she doesn't notice a young boy run in.

He spots her and grins before darting back out of the room again.

Thomas spots him dart off and says

"he one of yours then ?" making the obvious assumption based on the cooks skin colour.

"mine ? oh mercy no my ones are older than him he's the grandson of old Mrs. Fethering".

Thomas arches an eyebrow urging the cook to tell him all.

"He tends to be ignored by the other children because he's a mulatto(his mother was a slave by all accounts)."

"If I remember correctly his father received a commission to enter the British navy as an officer".

"I'm betting this one won't care what his colouring is though..."

The cook says looking to the little girl sitting across from him .

Thomas shrugs .

"I'm guessing she won't".

"she has a half brother who's a native American  plus she's been around to different sectors of Boston and New York  where freed slaves live and work so she's used to people of colour but I suppose that grandmother of his is the reason for him being ignored by the other kids not his skin colour".

"Kids tend to copy their parents from what I've seen they pick up bad habits."

" don't open their minds to certain subjects y'know  just repeating what they've heard other people say ". 

The cook nods sagely at this.

"But this one thinks for herself that much I can tell ya myself".

All three of them can hear the little boy running around in a nearby room.

A servant hears him and ushers him into the kitchen with Thomas, the cook and Haytham's little girl.

He eyes Thomas and the girl warily before sitting down on a seat across from the cook staring at the woodgrain of the table as if it were suddenly the most wondrous art piece in all of London and not just a rather well worn kitchen table belonging to a wealthy London household.

The young girl finishes her milk.

She eyes the boy before turning to Thomas.

She's unusually silent for a few moments before she pipes up.

"Hello. I'm Edina Kenway what's your name ?"

"Uhh I'm Zebulon Rikkard".

They shake hands when they do Edina knocks her cup by accident off the table and mutters out a very soft "oh shit... "

The little boy erupts with laughter over this.

 The cook gets up from his chair "it's all right no harm done, might wanna watch your language in front of your father. He hears you cussing like that you'll be in for a punishment."

 Thomas snorts.

"I doubt it ..don't think he'd ever hurt one of his kids...."

"A swift telling off maybe he wouldn't hit umm."

**Author's Note:**

> for any that don't know a mulatto is a term of phrase quite a controversial one actually that refers to one person born to one white parent and one black parent. it's only used in here for a historical reference to a term of phrase . I will of course go into more detail in the next few chapters about this character and his mother's story.


End file.
